One Body One Mind
by adamstoker
Summary: Katherine has successfully taken over Elena's body and she doesn't plan to give her back. This story follows what could have happened if Katherine ran away before she got caught and what happened to Elena
1. Chapter 1

Panic quickly set in as Elena felt her grip on her own body loosen, her eyes darted around the cave for some ray of hope, quickly spinning around she saw a sight she had never thought she would see again Katherine Petrova. Or at least what was left of her laid out on an alter with a Traveler's hand buried in her chest "what are you doing?" Elena asked clutching her head as a faint feeling took over, the Traveler ignored her and continued with her spell. As the spell went on the darkness crept closer, Elena tried to run but after two steps she stopped, her legs were no longer under her control. She wanted to hit them in frustration but she couldn't move her arms an inch, Elena was completely locked out, this was nothing like the last time Katherine had taken over that time had been like a door being closed this was more like being chained to a wall as the door is dead bolted.

Unable to move or cry for help she realised there was no way out, damon and stefan hadn't come and they wouldn't be coming it was the last minute and no rescue had arrived they hadn't even noticed. Elena closed her eyes and Katherine opened them.

* * *

><p>"Its done" announced the Traveler wiping her bloody hand on her jeans, Katherine held up Elena's hand, her hand, and wiggled her fingers "good" said Katherine, without warning she sped behind the Traveler and snapped her neck like a twig. "That was unnecessary" Nadia said looking down at the corpse, Katherine shrugged "i don't like loose ends".<p>

Elena had expected blackness or simply nothing at all and small part of her even expected to die after all how could she be alive without a body. It would be better if she had then Elena could have seen bonnie warned her about Katherine.

She definitely hadn't expected this, all around her were swirling colours, she didn't have a body it was more of a presence she could move but she couldn't see any legs or feel ground beneath her feet. Looking around her she noticed one of the swirls was closer than the others, she moved towards the swirl but as she got closer the swirl became more solid, the colours became shapes, the shapes became objects. When she was close enough to touch it the swirl suddenly moved, jumping at her and then there was only black.

Katherine gazed at her new body in Elena's bedroom mirror and gave a quick spin so she could see every inch, a smile spread across her face as she hugged herself and let out a satisfied sigh "happy to be a vampire again?" a voice asked, Katherine tensed and quickly dashed towards the intruder slamming her into the wall cracking it slightly. "Whoa calm down Katherine it only me" Nadia said hold up her hands, Katherine released her grip on her daughter and stepped back "sorry about that but you shouldn't sneak up on me like that". Katherine returned her gaze to the mirror, she looked as good as she felt Elena was perfect she had always thought so since the moment she first saw her not that she would ever admit it but Elena was how Katherine wanted to look. People may not have noticed any difference between the two of them but after 500 years you see all the little imperfections of your own body, growing up in the dark ages had taken a toll, but Elena didn't have any and Katherine had looked for them she had spent more time than was probably healthy staring at Elena. Katherine twirl some of her hair around her finger it was the one thing that had to change the only thing she could never understand was why Elena worked so hard to keep her hair straight when their curly locks were the one thing missing to make her the vision of a goddess.

"So whats the next step?" Nadia asked jumping onto Elena's bed, Katharine only stared at her puzzled "you wanted Stefan right? what the plan? her daughter asked again. Katherine remained quiet and looked back at her reflection, she looked at Elena, at herself, "i have what i've wanted lets get as much clothes and money as we can find and run" Nadia seemed shocked and stared at her mouth agape. "Not that im complaining but why?" Nadia asked now smiling, Katherine knew how much this meant to her, "cause ive got everything i want, Klaus is off my back, i have you and i have Elena" Katherine cupped her daughter's face in her hands "im happy now let hit the road before the brothers figure things out and try to hit us".

* * *

><p>The blackness faded revealing a familiar scene, Elena was back in her old family house<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell?" exclaimed Elena as she stared in amazement at the familiar sight of the kitchen that was long since burned to the ground, She tried to explore the rooms but to her dismay she couldn't move. She was an observer nothing more. The view of the room began to move around scanning the room and began to move towards the fridge, when she got to the door a hand came into view, it looked like her hand she even recognised the nail polish. The hand picked a picture off the fridge and brought it up for a closer look, Elena easily recognised the photo it was of a younger Elena sporting her old mystic falls cheerleading uniform, it was a happy memory from back when she still had her family, her friends were safe before all the madness began.

"My god she is stunning" a familiar voice said, Katherine's voice she was seeing through Katherine's eyes, "i can see what all the fuss is about" she continued a light chuckle followed, Katherine kept looking at the photo for a long time Elena could feel a small smile forming on Katherine's face. A loud bang of a door closing brought Katherine out of her trance, she quickly stuffed the picture into her pocket and ran out the door, the picture began to fade and Elena entered into darkness again.

* * *

><p>Katherine quickly scanned the street and her eyes fell on a man getting out of a bmw, she quickly dashed behind the man and before he could realise what was going on Katherine had sunk her teeth into his neck. Blood poured down Katherines throat, her body quivered slightly at the ecstacy of tasting blood again, she hungerly devoured every drop of blood in the mans body before letting his limp body hit the floor. Wiping the blood on her sleeve Katherine dropped to her haunches and dug through the man's pockets until she found the keys to the bmw "not quite what i'm used to but beggars can't be choosers". Jumping in the chair she turned the keys in the ignition and the engine started with a satisfying rev, Katherine sped off towards the entrance to Elenas dorm where Nadia waited surrounded by bags packed with clothes and any money or expensive thing they found in the different rooms.<p>

Nadia shoved the bags into the boot and onto the back seats before she collapsed in the passenger seat, she looked over at katherine and an insulted look fell over her face "you could have gotten me something" she said folding her arms in annoyance. "What are you talking about?" katherine asked as she navigated her way out of town, Nadia brought her hand up to Katherine's face and wiped off some of the blood smeared around her lips "you stopped for a meal and i didn't even get something to nibble on" she said pouting.

Katherine laughed and licked her lips "yum AB, ill get you something when we stop okay?" Nadia slumped in her chair "okay" she sighed, "north or south?" Katherine asked they had just left town and were heading towards the highway, Nadia hummed loudly "how about east, france is lovely this time of year".

* * *

><p>The darkness faded away and gave way to another familiar sight, yet again they were in Elena's childhood home this time they were in the hallways and at the center of their vision was what Elena first thought was a mirror but as the image moved she realised it wasn't reflection but a doppelganger it was her, Elena, "how do we look the same?" the past Elena asked but Katherine could barely hear her over the pounding sound of her own heart. Elena was surprised it seem that Katherine was frightened by her, her heart was pounding and her palms were sweating. But soon Elena realised the real reason for Katherines reaction she blocked out conversation her past self was having a watch shocked as Katherine's eyes failed to tear themselves away from Past Elena's lips and the pang of guilt that torn into Katherine's side when Past Elena ran over to an injured uncle John. Elena was brought back when Katherine eyes shot to the floor "damn it this is not how i wanted our first meeting to go" Katherine whispered to herself before the sound to stefans foot steps alerted her to the approaching danger. Katherine quickly ran out of the house, Elena remembered Katherine disappearing into the night but instead Katherine jumped into a nearby tree and hid as she watch Past Elena through the window "she'll never forgive me for this" Katherine sighed and Elena could feel tears trying to form. Katherine turned away and disappeared into the night. And once again Elena faded into darkness.<p>

* * *

><p>Katherine brought the car to a stop parking in one of the bays outside the airport, she and Nadia got out of the car and opened the boot "i'm going to see if i can find someone to Help us" Nadia hinted before disappearing at vampire speed. A smile crept across Katherine's face "i may never have got the chance to raise her but we are so similar its scary" she said sticking her hands in her pockets. Suddenly her pocket exploded with buzzing and an annoying tone filled Katherines ears, she jumped at the sudden noise and pulled Elenas phone from her pocket. Katherine groan reading the caller ID it was Caroline, the blonde was always a source of hair pulling levels of annoying, she flicked the green dot on the screen answering the call, if she ignored one they would all swarm and that is the last thing she wanted right now "they're all so creepily co dependent" she thought.<p>

Hi Care

Elena finally did you not get my messages?

Yeah ive just been so busy with college work my professors a real slave driver

So whats up?

What do you think Damon

I really don't what to talk about it Caroline

I know im the last one anybody would expect this from but you have to take him back Elena you're both miserable

Im not miserable i'm just busy college is no walk in the park you'd know if you ever showed up for classes

ELENA!?

Just leave me alone Caroline

Katherine hung up not giving Caroline time to respond, "making new friends i see" asked Nadia, she had managed to sneak up without Katherine realising Nadia always seemed to take pleasure in being one of the few people that can manage that. "Elena and Caroline are in a fight" explained Katherine smirking at her own little scheme "As long as we're in a fight she won't be bugging me with calls and texts which means", "it'll be longer till they realise you're gone" Nadia finished smiling widely. "Speaking of friends did you find one to carry our bags?" Katherine asked, Nadia nodded and pointed toward two men with baggage trolleys who had just finished unloading the car "Good then say goodbye to America Nadia" Katherine said linking arms "Viva la France"


	3. Chapter 3

This time when the darkness began to give way to an image Elena thought she was prepared she knew what was going on now , "i'm seeing Katherine's memories" she thought "for some insane fucked up reason i'm seeing through the eyes of my high jacker". But when the darkness cleared a chill ran down her spine, before her was her own sleeping form tucked up in her old bed, she wasn't sure for a few seconds but as Katherine got closer she was convinced she could even recognised her old duvet and could make out an old coffee stain she'd made years before this must have occurred.

Katherine's hand came into view as she tucked Past Elenas hair behind her ear revealing more of her face "like looking into a mirror" Katherine said Elena could feel a small smile form on her lips. A little twinkle caught Katherine's attention her drew her eyes down and slightly moved the duvet out of the way so she could get a better look at whatever it was, Katherine's eyes quickly found Elena's necklace dangling around her neck. Elena could sense a weird feeling emerge inside Katherine it felt like jealousy, "my old locket " Katherine spat reacting out to touch it, pain shot through her fingers and Katherine's other hand slapped to her mouth stifling the curse that would have jumped out and awoken the sleeping Elena. "Vervain as well you have been a busy boy Stefan" Katherine muttered, she carefully moved Past Elenas hair so she could get to the clasp of the locket and using the duvet as a glove carefully undid the clasp.

Katherine lifted up the locket to the light "this how you lay your claim now Stefan? kind of morbid giving her your old girlfriends jewellery" she scoffed, a sudden loud noise rang through the room "SHIT" Katherine exclaimed reaching into her pocket to silence her phone "damn it Isobel" she cursed and quickly looked over to the sleeping Elena. She hear the rustling of the duvet before she even turned around, "it like a horror film" Elena thought "this can't have happened i don't remember it happening" Katherine dropped the locket and darted over to Past Elena. As soon as her sleepy eyes opened Katherine caught them with her own quickly dilating "don't scream don't shout its just me and you alone be calm i'm not going to hurt you" when she was done Katherine looked away letting her compulsion set in and thanked the gods she had taken off the locket.

"Katherine? what are you doing in my room?" Katherine sat down at the foot of the bed "i was curious" she replied Past Elena sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes "It like three in the morning" Past Elena stated. Katherine smiled "i know, sorry, you weren't supposed to wake up" Past Elena focused on Katherine studying her features, Elena could feel Katherine blush as she look away hiding her face in her locks. "We really are identical aren't we?" Past Elena asked, Katherine nodded "that's what i was curious about there's only so much you can tell from a moments meeting and a photo", Past Elena nodded before pulling back the covers and standing "why?". Katherine shrugged "heard about this theory once when i was in France" she said "it said that there's only so many combinations of faces that are possible so according to that theory somewhere in the universe there's someone who looks exactly like you" she finished gesturing to both of them. Past Elena looked sceptical, Katherine sighed and shrugged again"its a bit late to get philosophical don't you think" Past Elena joked the both chuckled "well you asked" Katherine accused its just a thought i don't really believe it ive lived 500 years and i never seen the same person twice, not counting twins".

The joke seemed to put Past Elena at ease she sat down next to Katherine on the bed but she still left some distance between them, Elena could sense Katherine's mood change she was happier now "do you hate me?". The question came out of nowhere catching Katherine off guard "what?" she asked Elena could feel her face form a confused expression, Past Elena crossed her arms and seemed to fold in on herself a bit "you've appeared caused chaos in my life and stabbed my uncle". Elena could feel guilt form in the pit of Katherine's stomach "is it because i'm with Stefan" Past Elena asked, "no i just like to mess with their heads like that" Katherine snorted "i'm just a little jealous of them" Past Elena looked at her with the same confusion on her face as Elena was feeling. "Jealous?" she asked, Katherine nodded averting her eyes from elena they dropped to the ground "yeah they have their home, they can have normal lives, they have friends like you while i'm stuck running, no home no friends not able to stop". Elena could feel sadness begin to bubble up in Katherine.

Past Elena seemed to notice it as well, she inched closer and placed her hand on Katherine's "do you? Katherine asked, Past Elena frowned "do i what?" she asked, Katherine brought her gaze back to meet Past Elenas concerned eyes "you asked if i hated you" she said "do you hate me?". Elena sighed and crossed her arms folding into herself again, Katherine looked down at the hand she had been holding it felt cold now "i dunno i thought i did" Past Elena said "when you were just this wrecking ball destroying my life i never really thought of you as a person till now".

"Im sorry about that" Katherine said guilt clearly audible in his voice "but it was necessary if i'm ever going to stop running", Katherine rose to her feet "you're leaving?" Past Elena asked Katherine nodded "this wasn't supposed to happen i should go". Past Elena gave a sad "oh" before getting to her feet to "well im glad it did, you seem more human now than psycho vampire killer" she joked. "Yeah" Katherine said a small smile broke across her face "but this wasn't supposed to happen, she locked eyes with Past Elena and caught her in compulsion "you won't remember this night unless i tell you to" Katherine commanded "now go to sleep sweet dreams". Past Elena began to drop to the ground but Katherine quickly caught her, she was fast asleep, she carefully placed Elena back in bed and pulled up her duvet. Katherine began to walk to the window but stopped in her tracks, she bent down and using her shelve picked up the locket up from where she had dropped it earlier, Katherine went over to Elena's bed side table and carefully placed the locket next to a picture of Elena's parents. She gave one last glance to the sleeping Elena before she went over to the window and jumped out.

As Katherine's feet hit the ground outside darkness descended again and Elena's sight faded to black.

* * *

><p>Everything about the plane annoyed Katherine, she had always preferred cars and horses to planes and trains she didn't like not being in control of the high speed death machine she was stuck in, if there was a way to get to France by car she'd gladly take it not matter how long it would take.<p>

She sipped the last of her champagne and relaxed in her chair, being in first class helped a little. But the snoring next to her prevented Katherine getting to comfortable, Nadia didn't have the same objections Katherine did the flying and had fallen asleep in the first ten minutes after take off. Katherine sighed and closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena was in the darkness for longer this time, she kept expecting another scene from her past to rush into view but it didn't she was left alone with her thoughts. "Why am i see this?" she thought "why didn't i remember that meeting when i was turned?" that thought scared her the thought that maybe she there was more pieces of her past missing and that something had hidden them from her.

She was suddenly more aware of her lack of a body in this place her need to curl up and sleep had not been been this strong since before she was turned.

After a few minutes along in the darkness Elena began to feel a warm glow approaching her, turning in the darkness she could see a light, moving closer to the source she noticed this wasn't like the other times. The last time a full picture appeared at once sight small feeling all returned, this time as as she got closer to the light she began to feel heavier, a tingling sensation ran through her and it was almost like she could feel her body again.

The light seemed to form a sort of doorway, Elena was hesitant being alone in the dark had been bad but it could always get worse. The kind of tortures she had seen in the Augustine files flashed through her mind. But curiosity was getting the better of her, slowly she moved closer to the doorway and then fully tensed she passed through.

The sound of crackling flames, it was the first thing she noticed when she stepped through, for a moment she thought she was in hell but as she scanned the room panicking she realised it wasn't hell. Elena seemed to be in a log cabin the kind parents would take their kids to in the summer to "build family memories", a small fire was crackling away in the fireplace almost burned down to the embers. She stepped closer to the flames and almost jumped out of her skin at the feeling of a rug beneath her feet. She had feet, She had a BODY. Elena had never been so happy to see her unpainted toes.

She quickly check the rest of her body, it was all there "what's going on now?" she asked out loud please to actually be talking again "where's Katherine?".

Katherine was nowhere to be seen the cabin was empty, "KATHERINE?" she shouted her voice carried through the still air, at first there was no reply but then Elena hear a noise coming from outside the cabin. Elena quick walked over to the door and swung it open, the sight astounded her she was completely lost for words. The cabin sat in the middle of a field of yellow flower which gave the field a look of gold, the borders of the field was lined with trees that were so tall they seemed to touch the sky with the exception of in front of the cabin where the tree fell away revealing a snow peaked mountain rising into the sky. "Wow" was the only words Elena could muster, "i know" the voice came from Elena's left her eye drew themselves away from the scenery and snapped to the source. "It's beautiful isn't it" Nadia said, she was sat on a wooden porch swing calmly rocking back and forth.

"Nadia ?" Elena staring at the woman "i certainly didn't expect this" she thought, "this place doesn't exist" Nadia said with a sigh "at least not any more it burned it down about thirty years ago" She rose from the swing and walked towards the flower field cautiously Elena followed her. "Is this another memory?" Elena asked "did you and Katherine come here?", Nadia bent down a picked one of the flowers at her feet "it a dream of a memory" she explained bring the flower up to her nose "this place couldn't have been this beautiful in reality but its how i see it in my dreams". Elena put her hands on her hip frustrated with Nadia question dodging "why am i here Nadia?" she demanded, Nadia looked her up and down and giggled obviously not threatened in the slightest "what are you going to stamp your foot to make me do as you say?" she mocked. She took one more sniff from the flower before letting it fall to the ground "you do ask a good question what are you doing in my dream? i certainly didn't make you".

Nadia began to circle Elena a cold calculating look fell over her face, Elena was an intruder in her head, Nadia stopped and suddenly rushed at Elena stopping inches away from her face eyes filled with predatory intent it was all Elena could manage not to jump out of her skin. They stood like that for what felt to Elena to be minutes but was probably actually barely seconds, Nadia's face returned to its relaxed smile and he stepped away from Elena "this is Katherine" she stated "messing with my dreams, its NOT COOL MOTHER" she shout out loud. Nadia calmly strode back to her swing collecting flowers along her way completely ignoring Elena's presence, "wait" Elena pleaded "you have to tell me what's going on, what's happening to me?" she quickly followed Nadia back to the cabin. Nadia continued to ignore "Goodbye Katherine" she chimed shooing Elena away with her hand, at the same time Elena could feel a force pulling her backward, she tried to fight it but it easily overpowered her dragging her away from Nadia back into the cabin and through the doorway she entered back into the darkness.

* * *

><p>A sudden jolt rose Katherine from her sleep, the entire plane was shaking, panic began to form in Katherine escape plans a possibilities rushed through her head "this is your captain speaking" the calming tones came over the loudspeaker and instantly every pair of eyes were locked on the box speaker. "For any uneasy flyers on board we are just experiencing some turbulence on our descent we will be landing very soon" the message was repeated in French and Katherine could feel the entire plane relax. She looked over at Nadia, she was still fast asleep Katherine chuckled uneasily, trying to ease her mind she lifted the flap covering the window and looked down at the lights of Paris.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

For some reason Nadia was in a mood when they landed, at first Katherine thought it was because she had woken her up but it persisted even after they hand compelled someone to fetch their bags and made their way to the fleet of taxis lined up out front. Once they got in the Taxi Nadia's mood improved a little but she remained silent the entire journey, Katherine ordered the driver to take them to her favorite hotel a luxury 5 five, a decade previously she had claimed the penthouse sweet so she could stay whenever she liked. It have have taken more than a couple of compulsions to do it but it was well worth it. As soon as the taxi stopped a doorman opened the taxi as two bellhops retrieved the bags from the boot. "Good to have you back with us Miss Petrova" The Doorman said, Katherine was instantly suspicious until she recognised the man face the old man had been working here the last time she had stayed, she had probably compelled him in the past. "Thank you tell the bellhops to take those to my penthouse will you" she asked sweetly The doorman bowed and opened the entrance allowing them into the reception before going to deal with the bellhops.

Nadia was sufficiently stunned by the penthouse, stunned enough to get over whatever she was sulking about, "this place is amazing Katherine" she exclaimed running to the balcony that opened up showing Paris in autumn in all its glory.

"I known and its all ours".

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened" Caroline exclaimed as she stepped into her dorm building, the place was trashed every door stood open with random articles of clothing covering the floor amongst bits of broken furniture and smashed glass, if it wasnt for the lack of drunk people laying around a writing on the walls she would have thought she missed the best party Whitmore had ever had. After she and Elena had that fight on the phone she had stayed at Bonnies for the weekend to let things cool off but she hadn't expected to return to this. "excuse me ma'am but you can't be in here" turned around Caroline saw one of the campus security guard "sorry, this is my dorm what on earth happened here?" she asked, The guard let of a big sigh "someone trashed the entire building and there are a load of things reported missing not that you'd would be able to tell in this mess, clothes, money, jewelry all gone the police have tapped off the building".<p>

Leaving the dorm Caroline quickly whipped out her phone a dialed Elena's phone, but after a minute of dialing tone she gave up and rang Stefan instead.

Hello?

Stefan have you talked to Elena today?

No not really. Why whats up?

The Whitmore dorm has been completely trashed looks like whoever did it was searching for something they went through every room

god what could they have been looking for?

I dont know i would have thought if there was anything worth noticing one of us would have seen it

You think Elena might know?

Yeah but i can't get ahold of her

Weird

i know she was acting strangely last time i saw her

Caroline if the whole dorms been trashed and Elena is missing then i think i know what the they were after

* * *

><p>They spent most of the day in the penthouse unpacking for what they hoped would be for the last time, but as the sun fell beyond the horizon Katherine started to get restless "Nadia get your coat" she ordered pulling her own jacket over her shoulders "its time for dinner".<p>

They descended from the penthouse balcony and took the roof tops of Paris heading for where ever was making the most noise, After 5 minutes they ended at a nightclub called Aidez moi a fairly busy place with a queue waiting around the corner. The pair jumped off the roof onto the ground of the alley next to the club, no one saw them apart from the rats and homeless man that looked like he was on his 5th bottle. They approached the entrance and compelled themselves to the front of the queue much to the annoyance of the horde of people some of who had been waiting more than an hour.

They headed straight for the bar and not before long they had potential targets offering them drinks one tall black haired man and a smaller ginger friend of his, the pair pretended to be tourists and were not able to understand french, the men quickly became more confident thinking they were vulnerable. After a few drinks and some fake conversation about their holiday the men offered them a ride back to their hotel, they quickly fetched their coats will Nadia and Katherine waited outside "which one do you want?" Katherine asked, Nadia thought for a few moments "the black haired one gingers remind me of a friend i had back in 1345".

When the men came back they headed for the car smiles on their faces but the moment they turned down an abandoned street the pair pounced, Katherine grabbed the ginger man and quickly and threw him against the wall. There was a moment when the man thought Katherine was simply playing rough but it vanished when the dark veins appeared around her eyes and her fang descended, before he could scream Katherine darted forward and slapped a hand over his mouth silencing him. She pushed his head to the side and sank her fangs into the veins popping out of his neck, sweet blood poured into her mouth and down her throat, saiting the hunger which was always present. They refrained from draining the pair, it would draw unnecessary attention so they wiped the memories of the men and sent them home both swaying from the loss of blood.


	6. Chapter 6

Elena tried desperately to find the doorway again, she could feel Katherine's memories pulling trying to show themselves to her, trying to reveal the guilty secrets of their owner, but Elena managed to stave them off for a short while. But the memories were persistent every time she managed to shoo them away they came back with a vengeance wearing her down until she couldn't hold them back. The darkness disappeared to reveal nothing, confused Elena tried to look around but she was held inside Katherines body, this was definitely a memory. Katherine's eyes adjusted to the darkness, which fell away leaving tree's, rows and rows of trees.

The trees began to move closer, Katherine was moving through the forest they appeared to be in, the tree's quickly became a blur as Katherine used her full vampire speed reaching the forests edge in seconds. The moment they stopped Elena know where they were, a pang of nostalgia formed again as she looked up at her childhood home, specifically under her bedroom window the muffled sound of water running told them Past Elena was in the shower, her bedroom was empty.

Katherine's eyes locked on the open window and Elena could feel her crouch down on her haunches before using her strength and agility Katherine jump clear through the window landing somewhat clumsily on the other side. She knocked a picture over in her entry but managed to catch it before any noise was made, Katherine eyes quickly scanned the room a small glint caught her attention, Elena could see her locket resting on the her old bedside table.

A quick check of the house confirmed that Past Elena was alone, Katherine stopped in Jeremy's bathroom, once the light was turned on the mirror gave Elena a good look at Katherine. Elena was shocked at how amazing Katherine looked, she worn a black skirt and a matching crop top slightly covered by a leather jacket, her hair curled into luscious locks and her make up was done so well you'd think she'd applied it with a magnifying glass. "She must have just come from somewhere important" Elena reasoned as Katherine checked her hair, the sound of the shower stopped and Katherine froze, closing her eyes tightly. The noises she heard painted a good enough picture of what was going on, Elena could hear her past self open the shower room door and enter her room and after a few moments silence she could hear draws being pulled open as she changed. It became hard to tell what was going on as Katherine's breathing began to become heavier "time to say hi" Katherine said to her reflection winking nervously, Katherine left Jeremy's room and headed back to Elena's room.

Katherine's hand came into view as she slowly turned the handle and edged the door open, Elena's room slowly came into view first her cabinets then her bedside table and finally the bed Past Elena now lay on writing in her journal. Katherine entered the room as quietly as possible, if the girl had been a vampire yet she would have heard Katherine's nervous heart beats, her eyes drifted up and down Past Elena's body lingering a little too long for Elena to be completely comfortable with. Katherine positioned herself in the doorway before announcing her presence "good book?" she asked, Past Elena jumped to her feet her book and pen cluttering to the floor "KATHERINE!?" she exclaimed. Katherine dashed forwards carefully taking hold of Past Elena's face and drawing her eyes into her gaze "remember" Katherine ordered "remember what i blocked from your mind" then she let her go.

Past Elena seemed dazed for a few seconds then she rubbed as if she was just waking up and were removing the sleep which had formed "Katherine?" she asked Elena felt Katherine nod "yeah i know it confusing but it has to be this way" Past Elena sighed picking up her journal from the floor "well next time can you do it in a way that doesn't make a mess?". Katherine sat on the bed and once Past Elena had returned her journal to it rightful place she joined her "sorry i just well felt i needed to come say sorry" Katherine gave an empty chuckle "everything that happened at the masquerade to your wolf friend, those girls Aimee and Sarah Lockwood was just supposed to be a distraction i thought the Salvatore's would step in". Past Elena just stared Katherine coldly causing her to have to look away, Elena was surprised at her own cold heartedness Katherine was truly apologizing baring her soul and she sat there like a statue. "And most importantly I'm sorry for hurting you they didn't give me a chance to warn them they just stabbed me" Katherine continued, Elena could feel guilt and shame build in Katherine's stomach "are you okay?" Katherine asked timidly bringing her eye's back to Past Elena's face. Past Elena nodded "I'm still a little sore but vampire blood is an amazing thing" Katherine looked back to the ground they stayed like that for a long time. "Katherine can i ask you something?" Past Elena asked breaking the silence. Katherine nodded not taking her gaze from the floor "why do you do this?" Katherine sighed "it's like i said before so i can stop running" Elena could hear the creaking of the bed springs telling that her past self had gotten closer to them. "Not that, i mean come here and wipe my memory yet you're still so secretive" Katherine sigh and swallowed trying to get rid of a lump forming in her throat "because i don't want you to hate me" Katherine admitted "even if its just this small part of you" Katherine seemed to be trying to remove Elena from her sight, the pain was bad. "I've been doing horrible things for so long it's become second nature" Katherine continued "i was remorseful at first but slowly i stopped caring but recently with what I've had to do to you has made me feel ashamed" Elena felt a hand carefully place itself on Katherine's shoulder.

"I just want to shut it off" Katherine said sounding exhausted, "don't" Past Elena said her hand had moved down to Katherine's and was now gripping it with a vice like grip "i won't" Katherine promised a smile breaking through the cluster of bad emotions, "there other stuff I'm feeling as well stuff that hasn't shown its head it a while". Past Elena released her grip on Katherine's hand, Both Katherine and Elena flinched at how cold it felt now, but the separation was short lived as Past Elena an arm around Katherine's shoulders and brought closer to her. Instinctively Katherine rested her head on Past Elena's shoulder, this show of affection was usually reserved for Bonnie and Caroline but from inside Katherine's head Elena couldn't bring herself to say it felt wrong. "Focus on those emotions Katherine" Past Elena ordered "even the bad ones, they make you more human you're not the monster people think you are this will prove it to them". Katherine closed her eye's and her smile grew bigger "Thank you" she whispered "whenever i talk to you it feels like I'm washing away that monster".

They stayed that for a while, neither of them saying anything, but the sound of a car coming to a stop outside signalled the end "you're auntie is back" Katherine told her still not pulling away. "You're going to make me forget again aren't you?" Past Elena asked calmly Katherine lifted her head from its resting spot, their faces were inches away from each other, not even when she had been compelling her had she been this close. Katherine's eyes darted down to Elena's lips as Elena had noted they tended to do a lot "yeah i guess i will" reluctantly Katherine pulled herself to her feet, "everything will be as it should be, you have to hate me" Katherine said pulling her jacket closer to her body, cold from the loss of Past Elena's body heat. Past Elena got to her feet and stood face to face with Katherine, Katherine reached out and carefully moved a strand of hair before leaving her hand cupping Elena's cheek "I don't hate you Katherine" Past Elena said "it would make it easier if you did" Katherine said, Elena could feel Katherine trying to control her own face as she pulled Past Elena into her compulsion. "You will forget that we've talked tonight and any other night we've been alone together, you won't be able to remember this until i tell you to" Once Katherine had finished she dashed out the window and Elena's vision faded to black as the ground came up to meet them.

* * *

><p>Caroline stormed into the Salvatore house "has anyone seen her?" she demanded, the entire group was gathering here but only her and the brothers had shown up so far "no" said Stefan "everyone's on their way here now we'll find her". "Your damn right we'll find her" Damon yelled, Caroline hadn't noticed him slumped over the fireplace "everyone knows its rude to be kidnapped in the middle of a fight", Caroline stomach turned he stank of blood sweat and bourbon. A loud slam got all their attention "that'll be them" Stefan said as he went to get the door "now we can get started"<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the group piled through the door and gathered in around the fireplace, matt tyler and Jeremy took up the sofa with Bonnie sitting on the arm and Stefan in his armchair closer to the fire, Damon remained slouched over the fireplace not bothering to turn around to greet them. "We're thinking Travelers right?" Jeremy asked "they took her blood before it's not hard to believe they'd get greedy" Stefan nodded "that's what i was thinking they're not that big into asking permission" he said leaning back in his chair. "But then why didn't they take you to?" Bonnie asked "maybe they just haven't gotten around to it yet" Stefan suggested Bonnie didn't look convinced "why would they give you time to get ready for them?" Stefan shrugged and sank lower in that chair.

Damon finally turned and went over to the counter to refill his glass "i don't think its the Travelers" he announced pouring the borbone "anything they'd use her for they'd take you to" he said gesturing to his brother, Bonnie nodded in agreement "any spell would be more powerful with two doppelgangers". "Now let think for a moment who has disappeared recently? who have we annoyed? who have i recently taken something from? something maternal" it obviously took too long for the ball to drop "Nadia, its Nadia i take and hide the wicked bitch of the past so she takes Elena" he paused to take a drink "revenge, its so unattractive".

* * *

><p>Nadia and Katherine returned to the roof tops they weren't finished just yet, jumping building to building they headed towards the center of Paris "theres a college near by" said Nadia "i paid a few visits last time i was here they're famous for late night parties so we'll find someone". Nadia hadn't been exaggerating the campus was as alive as New york numerous parties blared different music from the dorms they jumped to ground level and entered the nearest building, "now this is more like it" Katherine said the building was packed with people potential food everywhere. The pair began to scan the room looking for their next snack but they were interrupted when someone grabbed Katherine from behind, instincts kicking in she spun around and grabbed her attack slamming him into the wall behind her "Jesus Nicky no need to be so rough" the man joked shifting uncomfortably in her grip. Katherine frowned "you've got me mistaken for someone else" before anything else could be said Nadia appeared at her side "let him go Katherine, just wipe him so we can get on with the hunt".<p>

Katherine locked eyes with the man "forget this and leave" she released the dazed man and merged with the crowd Nadia on her heels, "that was weird" Nadia said looking back to the man as he made his way through the crowd heading towards the exit "just another perv" Katherine said, dismissing the man from her mind she continued scanning the room.

"Her?" Nadia asked nodding in the direction of a blonde staggering through the hall, Katherine shook her head "easy and boring" she said and pointed towards one of the emptier parts of the room "lets check the garden for wall flowers". Katherine had found her target, a small bookish brunette stood leaning against the wall, a red cup in her hand probably purely a prop she look out of place clearly not comfortable with these kind of places. Katherine walked up to the girl and propped herself against the wall beside her "small town girl?" she asked in the fluent french she prided herself on, the girl nodded pushing a strand of hair behind her ear "thought so, this your first year here?" the girl nodded again. "Yeah i just started here too" she lied, "I'm Katherine" she said offering her hand to the girl, hesitantly the girl accepted "I'm Emily" Emily finally looked up at her, "lovely to meet you" Katherine said smiling innocently.

Katherine and Emily talked for five minutes but it was painfully obvious that Emily was looking for an excuse to leave the party "do you wanna go?" Katherine asked "this isn't really my scene".

Emily nodded and they headed for the door, on the way out Katherine saw Nadia watching her and signaled her to follow. The pair stepped out into the cold night a big clock tower in the middle of campus told them that it was 2:30, "come on" Katherine said joining arms with Emily "i'll walk you back" Emily agreed and led the way. The path to Emilys dorm quickly became quiet and dark lit only by spaced out street lamps "what course are you taking?" asked Emily inquisitively, "psychology" Katherine lied quickly checking behind them making sure Nadia was following. "I thought so" Emily said smiling "i think i've seen you in my thursday class", Katherine was about to correct the girl when she stopped dead in her tracks "what wrong?" she asked, Katherine followed her stare a saw why she had stopped.

In the middle of the path was group of men blocking their way, "shit" thought Katherine "come on lets go a different way" she suggested turning around, but they almost ran straight into another man who Katherine instantly recognised "Hey Nicky" the man said, it was the same perv from the party "who's your friend?". Katherine could hear Emilys panicked heart beat go through the roof, she had to get her out of here "my names not Nicky" Katherine said standing firm despite the nervous Emily on her arm, "quit playing Nicky" the man said stepping closer to them. Katherine let go of Emily for a second and pushed the man back "look i don't know what your malfunction is but i'm not Nicky now piss off and leave us alone", the man lost his balance and fell to the floor "WHAT THE FUCK NICKY!?" he shouted. He got to his feet and reached into his pocket "you're really pushing it bitch" he said pulling a knife out, "you're going to play nice now" he said "me and my friends" he gesture to the group ahead of them "are looking for some fun tonight and think you just volunteered". The anger hint Katherine hit breaking point, she turned to Emily and locked her eyes in a compulsion "don't run don't scream i'll protect you" breaking the connection she turned back to the man who was busy fiddling with his belt buckle "HEY" Katherine shouted to get their attention "i will not be threatened by you who aren't even good enough to be the scum of Paris. Katherine could feel her fang sliding through her gums and the veins around her eye's bulge and blacken, Nadia appeared behind the now terrified attacker "im guessing you want to kill this one Mother?" she asked allowing her true face to show as well Katherine nodded. She rushed forward and grabbed the man by the neck lifting him clear off the ground with one hand while wrenching the knife from him with the other, Katherine snapped his neck not wanting his filthy blood and turned to deal with the others. Nadia had already killed most of them there blood spilled onto the pavement, Katherine rushed over and grabbed the last survivor and sank her fangs into his neck.

Once she was fed she dropped the lifeless body to the ground to join his dead friends "it may just be me" said Nadia "but it's always funny to turn the table on cocky shits like these", Katherine chuckled but a quiet whimper reminded her of Emily. She wiped as much blood from her face as possible and headed back over to the frozen Emily, the girl seemed rightly terrified but calmed a little when Katherine took her hand, she looked into Emilys eyes and locked her in compulsion "your safe, Nadia and I are friends, you won't tell anyone what you saw here".


	8. Chapter 8

Katherine and Nadia took Emily back to her room, Emily's room was a single thankfully "no room mate to deal with" thought Katherine, Nadia disappeared into the bathroom to wash the remains of the blood from her face leaving Katherine and Emily alone. "What was that?" Emily asked, Katherine sighed "we save you from what could have been a mentally scarring incident" she said, Emily collapsed on her bed drained by the recent events "you killed them with your teeth" she said "why am i so calm?" she asked. "Because i compelled you not to panic" Katherine answered, the door swung open and Nadia stepped through "we should go" she announced still inspecting her hands for traces of blood "i heard a scream the police will be here soon". Katherine sighed loudly "shame i was hoping we could lie low for at least the first week", she opened the door and allowed Nadia through and went to follow, "wait" Emily said jumping to her feet "what about me?" she asked.

* * *

><p>Elena gave up searching for the doorway the blackness surrounding her was unrelenting, if she was going to find it then she just have to do what she did last time sit and wade through the memory's. She didn't have to wait long as the darkness gave way to reveal a dimly lit room, the only light source was a fire in a grand fireplace, the walls were made from a polished wood panels "it looks like a mansion" Elena thought. She heard a door slam behind her but Katherine didn't look turn around instead she shoved her hand into her jacket pocket and quickly pulled out her phone. Elena could feel panic coming from Katherine as she desperately tried to unlock her phone, after a few seconds and more than a few curses the phone finally opened. "Come on come on" Katherine muttered under her breath. Katherine scrolled through the option stopping at her phone book, which she opened Katherine skimmed through the numbers until she stopped at one Elena instantly recognised her own.<p>

Katherine hit the dial button and held the phone up to her ear she was practically shaking "what the hell is going on?" Elena thought.

Hello?

Elena don't hang up

Who is this?

Its Katerine don't hang up

What the hell do you want?

It's Klaus i didn't want to do it but there was nothing i could do he forced me

Klaus? Katherine what's going on? what did you do?

He made me call Jenna he told me to pretend to be you, Elena he's going to kill her

WHAT!?

you have to get to her before he does he's going to sacrifice her

Past Elena hung up the phone and the darkness quickly gathered. Instead of returning to the darkness completely a new image quickly replaced the last, This time the light almost blinded Elena once she had adjusted she saw grass and grave stones, they were at the Mystic Falls graveyard. Katherine seemed to be perched in a tree overlooking hidden behind the leaves, Elena could see her friends gathered around a grave all dressed in black but Katherine was focused on the person at the center Past Elena. One by one the group began to leave first the brothers then Caroline and Bonnie until it was just Jeremy and Elena who remained.

Katherine jumped down from the tree and walked over to Jenna's grave, the closer they got the bigger the lump in Elenas throat got if she eyes of her own she would be weeping, Jeremy noticed her first leaving his sister he store over to her anger in his eyes. Seeing Jeremy show this much aggression scared Elena he'd always been her sweet little brother but she could no fear from Katherine she didn't even take her eye's off of Past Elena. "What do you want?" barked Jeremy, Katherine didn't break stride a continued towards Past Elena "i need to talk to her" she said, Jeremy moved in her way causing Katherine to stop "you're not getting near her leave". Katherine smirked and looked down at his bare wrist "no vervain Jeremy?". Jeremy's eye went wide as he realised his mistake but before Katherine could do anything they were interrupted by Past Elena "it's fine Jer, just give us a minute" Jeremy looked back at his sister conflicted "fine but i'm not going out of sight" he shot daggers at Katherine and reluctantly moved out of her way walking towards the gate. Katherine walked up to Past Elena and stood next to the grieving girl, "Elena i am so sorry" Past Elena didn't acknowledge her she just stared at the stone in front of them. Elena could feel Katherine emotions well up the pain in her chest reminded her of being staked getting worse with every heartbeat. "Don't be" Past Elena said, her voice was hoarse Elena could remember hours of crying that must have taken it's toll on her voice "this is all my fault" Past Elena wiped her tears on her sleeve her body shaking. Katherine reached out a hand to comfort her "no it's not", Past Elena lent into Katherines touch "yes it is i'm cursed" she sobbed "everyone i care about only gets hurt", Katherine pulled her closer closing her arms around the girl in a hug "it's not your fault Elena you did everything you could" Katherine insisted.

Past Elena hugged Katherine closer burying her face in the other girl "NO, I could have stopped it" Elena said her voice muffled "you told me it was going to happen", Katherine Gently lifted Elena's face and looked her in the eye "remember" she ordered pulling Past Elena into her compulsion. Past Elena was stunned for a second and even stopped crying, but then she snapped out of it and the tears returned, Elena throw herself around Katherine sobbing harder than before, Katherine hugged her as tight as was safe for her to do so "It's okay Elena, it's okay" Katherine said "no it's not it'll never be okay it's my fault Jennas dead" Past Elena cried.

They stayed like that for hours until Elena could not cry anymore "come on" Katherine said gently "let's get you home" she put her arm around the girl and led her back to her car, Katherine took the keys and demanded to drive "your in no state to drive" she insisted.

They drove back in silence Past Elena stared out the window stuck in her own head, When they arrived Katherine helped Elena out the car almost had to carry her inside, She took Elena up to her room and laid her in bed grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around Elena. "Do you want me to call anyone?" Katherine asked Past Elena slowly shook her head her red eye's still staring off into space "Do you want me to go?" Past Elena didn't answer she just reached out and took Katherines hand refusing to let go. Her grip wasn't strong, Elena had been left weak from all the crying but it was desperate and urgent "Okay" Past Elena released her grip and motioned her Katherine to join her on the bed, Katherine complied huddleing close to the girl bringing her arms around Past Elena protectively. Past Elena drifted off to sleep in Katherine's arms leaving her to guard her sleeping body, she brushed Elena's hair behind her ear she looked peaceful asleep. Katherine closed her eye's but instead of black they saw a light spilling through a doorway, Elena gasped "that's the same door" she thought as Katherine traveled through it.

They were in the quarry, fire circles burned around them, Klaus stood in the center laughing maniacally blood pouring from his mouth, loud cries drew Katherine eyes to Past Elena who was kneeling in the mud clutching Jennas dead body close to her, Katherine walked up to the weeping girl "I'll make it better" she said. And with that the dark quarry fell away leaving just Katherine and Past Elena, she seemed shocked when Jenna's body disappeared but when she saw Katherine knelt in front of her she realised what had happened "thanks" she whispered staying on the ground a hopeless look in her eye. Elena could felt the stabbing sensation in Katherine's heart intensified "come on i want to show you something" Katherine said, a room formed around them Elena recognised it as her living room, But then it began to change. Lights appeared a tree and tinsel erupted from the floor present already wrapped beneath "christmas?" Past Elena asked struggling to her feet. "Come on Elena dinner's getting cold" the voice was unmistakable, "DAD?" Past Elena rushed towards the source and threw her arms around her father, after a hug Past Elena turned back to Katherine "thank you" she said wiping tears of joy from her eyes. Elena could feel Katherine's face form a smile and the stabbing sensation in her heart eased "your mothers in the kitchen" she said "in a time of crisis family is what you need".

Katherine stood in the corner of the room letting Past Elena enjoy her family uninterrupted, once she was certain the dream would not change back Katherine left the dream, opening her eye's they were back in Elenas old room. Katherine looked down at the sleeping body of Past Elena, a small smile had formed on her lips, bending down Katherine placed a small kiss on Elena's forehead before she held past Elena closer to her and joining her in sleep.

Again Elena didn't return to the darkness the room blinked back, it must have been the morning as sunlight poured through the window she could hear people moving around downstairs and muffled voices through the floor. Past Elena was still curled up in Katherine's arms but the beating of her heart told Katherine she was awake "i should go soon" she said, Past Elena didn't move "do you have to?" she asked "Jeremy didn't want me talking to you i don't know how'd he'd feel about this". Past Elena still didn't move "i'm not sure how i'm going to get through the day" she said "it's my fault how can i live with that", Katherine didn't say anything instead she put her hand under Past Elena's chin and lifted her face to her's. Katherine locked eyes with Past Elena and pulled her into compulsion "you won't remember me last night Stefan took you home and you had a dreamless sleep, you won't remember anytime you and i have spent together until i tell you to". Keeping their eyes locked Katherine untangled herself from Past Elena, the sudden cold and the pain of having to leave her made it feel like ripping off a layer of skin "you are going to go to sleep, you wont have nightmares and when you wake up you will forget i called you that day you will think its my fault Jenna died". Breaking eye contact Past Elena blinked confused for a few seconds before slowly falling onto her pillow.

Katherine wrapped her back up in the blanket "it's better if you hate me than if you hate yourself" she whispered, Katherine pushed Past Elena's hair out of her face and placed a light kiss on her lips. The image before Elena faded and finally this time it remained gone leaving Elena alone in the dark.


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you going to do with her?" asked Nadia, they had left the dorms and compelled a ride back to the hotel the morning sun was just starting to shine between the buildings, "i don't know" Katherine admitted. When they left Emily she had simply said that they would be back tomorrow, "she's a loose end Katherine" Nadia said, Katherine lent back in her seat and stared out the window "well if we're going to live here it can't hurt to have a friend or two". They pulled up outside the hotel and after compelling the driver the pair headed upstairs "well i prefer my friends to not be the sole witness to a quadruple homicide i committed" Nadia said, she suddenly stopped in her tracks "you're not thinking about turning her are you?". Katherine hadn't really thought about it, Emily hadn't been as annoying as she thought she would be, before they had left Katherine was certain that Emily needed to die but when she looked at her with those innocent eyes she couldn't do it. Katherine groaned internally "Elena is rubbing off on me". "Of course not Emily would make a terrible vampire, no she will make a much better human snack/friend" Katherine said reassuring her daughter, arriving at their penthouse Katherine threw the doors open and immediately head for the mini bar. "I'm going to bed" Nadia announced "wake me if something interesting happens" there was a faint slam as Nadia closed her bedroom door leaving Katherine alone. Katherine went over to the bags which still remained to be unpacked, unzipping a big duffle bag she emptied the contents on the floor, out rolled some old clothes and some photo albums, she picked up one at random.

Opening the album Katherine saw the pages were filled with pictures of Elena and her friends, a small lump formed in her throat, looking at Elena's smiling face caused her to fill with feelings of guilt. As she flicked through the pages she found a picture she recognised, in it a happy Elena was posing in her garden wearing a cheerleader uniform, hands on hips and pompoms in hand. This picture was the first Katherine ever saw of Elena Gilbert, She pulled the photo from it place in the album and held it closer "i'm sorry Elena" she whispered to herself "that seems to be the only thing i ever said to you". Taking the picture Katherine walked over to the sofa "look on the bright side" she said looking "I'll never be able to hurt you again". Katherine got back to her feet and walked over to the duffle bag, she shoved the contents back inside and carefully put the picture in her pocket.

Katherine spent a few hours reading some of the books they had taken from Elena's room but as the day progressed Katherine realised just how long she had been awake, the last time she had slept was a brief nap on the plane, so she decided to sleep.

Katherine was woken from her sleep by the sound of two people arguing in French, she groaned loudly as she pulled herself out of her large bed and stomped towards the bedroom door. When she pulled it open the volume of the arguing increased, Katherine blinked as her eye adjusted to the main rooms lights, following the noise she turned the corner and saw Nadia red in the face arguing a man she had never seen. The uniform he wore told Katherine he worked for the hotel "WHAT IS GOING ON?" she shouted, Nadia turned to her "good your awake can you please explain to this idiot that this is our room". Katherine stared at her confused for a second giving the man time to butt in "this penthouse has been condemned no one is allow up here you women need to leave", Katherine groaned "why didn't you just compel him?" she asked. Nadia crossed her arms obviously frustrated "he didn't give me a chance he hasn't shut up since he got here", Katherine walked up to the man "this is our room you will treat us like fucking royalty or i'll chuck you out the window now leave" she ordered. The man left immediately, Nadia was obviously still furious "give me a minute to get changed and then we can go eat", after a quick change they descended the stairs and left the building going out into the night once again.

"What do you fancy for dinner?" Katherine asked, Nadia thought for a few moments "i want something i can chase" she said eagerly "i really need to blow off some steam" Katherine laughed "fair enough follow me". Working their way through the streets of Paris Katherine lead them to a new looking building "it's a late night gym" Katherine explained "god knows why anyone would want to workout at night but there's always someone who could put up a decent chase".

They waited for a while as Nadia picked out her prey, eventually settling on a lean looking woman with in running shoes "she's already kitted out" Nadia joked as they followed the woman. The woman lead them to a small fiat car which she began unloading her gym bag into, Nadia silently stalked up behind the woman making sure to make as little noise as possible once she was close enough to grab the woman she decided to announce her presence "hello?" the woman jumped out of her skin and spun around "how quick a runner are you?" Nadia asked the woman stared at her confused "what?" she asked. Nadia stepped closer to her and locked eye's with her "how fast can you run?" the womans body relaxed and her voice became calm and monotone "about 2 miles every 10 minutes" she answered. Nadia was satisfied with her choice and after compelling the woman to run away she realised her, immediately the woman shot off running as fast as she could "how long a head start are you giving her?" Katherine asked Nadia shrugged "ten seconds sounds fair".

Once the ten seconds were up Nadia disappeared in the direction the woman had run off in, Katherine yawned and stretched as she waited for she daughter to return. Katherine put a hand in her pocket and pulled out the picture she had put there "I'm sorry Elena, i really wish it didn't have to be like this but.." Katherine quickly checked around her before continuing her confession "i'm selfish". "I couldn't die i've fought so hard for so long to just die and if i did i'd lose you for good" a single tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto the picture, Katherine quickly wiped it off not wanting to risk damaging it "im too selfish to do that, to let you go even though i lost you, even though i gave you up i never really let go". The sound of fast foot steps told her Nadia was returning, she quickly hid the picture back in her pocket and wiped away the traces of tears.

Nadia reappeared specks of blood dotted her clothes and a small smear was left on her chin "you missed a bit" Katherine said sniffing as she tried to swallow her emotions, Nadia looked wiped off the leftovers and laughed. "You okay Katherine?" she asked as they left the gym car park, Katherine nodded "yeah im fine" she said trying to dismiss Nadias concerns "lets go home i'm not really that hungry".


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean we can't find her?" Damon shouted, after the last meeting the whole group had gone all out to try and track Nadia down with little to no results "no has seen anything" Bonnie answered "and it not like we know much about her anyway how the hell are we supposed to know where she'd go?". This obviously wasn't a good enough excuse "IT'S ELENA we can't just give up" he shouted, Caroline stood up furiosity filling her face "nobody has given up Damon we'll scour the earth if we have to we just don't have a starting point". "I may have an idea" Jeremy said, the whole group turned to stare at him as if he'd suddenly grown wings "well then tell us mighty hunter" Damon said unconvinced. "Before she disappeared Nadia was bugging you about Katherine right?" Jeremy asked Damon nodded "yeah said she wanted to give her a proper funeral, not that she deserved more than a burning stake". Jeremy got to his feet excited now "well there you go, she wouldn't just leave Katherine and a decaying body would be the priority so wherever she would bury Katherine is where she'll be" the group all agreed with Jeremy "then we'll need to move quickly once she's buried Katherine we lost our only lead" Stefan added. "There's two places Katherine would want to be buried Bulgaria and Paris" Stefan continued "i'd put money on Paris" Damon said "I'm not so sure Katherine said she wanted to be buried in Bulgaria" Stefan pointed out, Katherine had been quite insistent on it. "Where in Bulgaria?" Bonnie asked, the brothers shrugged "i'd guess where she was born, but if she ever told me where that was i don't remember" Stefan admitted "well at least its a start".

* * *

><p>Elena couldn't believe it, Katherine had cared, cared enough to take the blame she took the blame even though it hurt her so much to, Elena never would have thought the monster Katherine Pierce could ever be so selfless. Elena could still feel that stabbing sensation Katherine had felt when she compelled her to blame Katherine for Jenna. Elena need a distraction, something to get rid of this horrible feeling, thankfully the darkness faded away revealing a new memory.<p>

As the darkness faded Elena could see what looked like a city skyline in the dead of night, the seemingly infinite lights illuminating the scenery, the view changed as Katherine turned revealing a high end apartment, they walked over to a leather sofa and collapsed into it before picking up a book from a side table, Elena couldn't help but find it ironic that a vampire would be reading a very old dog eared copy Dracula. Katherine had barely gotten past the first paragraph when a loud knock interrupted her reading, reluctantly Katherine put down the book and got off the sofa. She trudged to the door grabbed the bronze handle and swung it open, Elena could feel Katherine's annoyance she was definitely ready to release a verbal bombardment on who ever had interrupted her peaceful evening. The words died on her tongue, she was speechless utterly surprised, Elena was standing cross armed in the doorway, if Katherines heart skipped a beat. After a minute of awkward silence Past Elena said "are you going to invite me in or leave me in the hall all night?", Katherine stepped to one side and ushered her inside, as Past Elena walked by her scent filled Katherines nose, Elena recognised her favorite perfume but another smell was just noticeable underneath. The smell of blood.

Past Elena walked around the room looking around taking it all in, Katherine followed her and leant against the doorway watching Past Elena circle the room "can i get you anything?" she asked, Past Elena shook her head "so what can i help you with?" Katherine asked. Past Elena stopped looking around and focused on Katherine, she seemed to nervous to talk, "it must have been important for you to track me down and come alone" Katherine continued "unless the Salvatores are just parking the car" she joked.

Past Elena quickly shook her head "no im here alone they dont know im here" she said, Elena felt Katherine eyebrows nearly hit the roof as her face showed her surprise "wow are you guys finally working on that unhealthy attachment?" she asked jealousy clearly evident in her voice. "No i just needed to escape for a while" Past Elena admitted lowering her head slightly "i've been remembering things, things about Damon" she continued "it's made things at home even more awkward" Katherine push off from the wall and moved over to the sofa. Closer to Past Elena. "Remembering things?" Katherine asked shifting nervously, Past Elena nodded "things he compelled me to forget" she explained as she took off her jacket and sat on the sofa. Katherine eye's widened "how?" she asked, Elena could hear Katherine's heart start to race, dark vein began to form on Past Elena's face and she bared her teeth revealing a pair of sharp fangs "i've transitioned".

Elena was surprised when anger began to build in Katherine "you died?" she asked trying her hardest to remain calm, Elena could see her hands begin to shake "yes" Past Elena sighed, Katherine clenched her fists "those morons got you KILLED" she shouted. Past Elena flinched at the sudden outburst but it wasn't over yet "i am going to murder those idiots they'd no right to turn you i bet they talked you into it didn't they" Katherine continued letting her rage out. "Relax Katherine" Past Elena said jumping to her feet and coming over to her, she placed her hands on Katherines cheeks forcing her hate filled eyes to focus on her, staring into Past Elena's eyes Katherine immediately began to calm down, Elena could feel the tremors of rage stop and Katherine's face soften. "It was an accident" Past Elena explained "my car went off a bridge and i had some of Damon's blood in my system", a small smile appeared on Past Elena's face "no need to kill anyone" she joked. "Why did you come Elena?" Katherine asked "we're not exactly besties", Past Elena face changed she look nervous "well i..

The image faded and Elena was plunged into darkness, "what?" Elena thought "it wasn't finished, what else happened?". Her questions were answered when a warm glow burst into life in front of her as a doorway formed "it's back" Elena thought, the memory of having a body came to her and she moved towards the light and wet through the door way.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as she went through the doorway Elena's body returned, cold air rushed against her skin "it worked" she said grinning madly happy to hear her voice out of her own mouth instead in her own head or of from a memory. Looking around her Elena saw she was in the same log cabin as before "NADIA?" Elena shouted rushing through the door in search of the vampire. At first Elena could find her, but then just as she was about to give up she noticed something a spot of brown in the golden field of flowers, as she got closer she could easily make out Nadia laying down amongst the flowers. "Nadia we need to talk" Elena said out of breath from running around the dream, Nadia face screwed up at the sound of her voice "oh go away Katherine, i'm not in the mood" she said turning on her side facing away from Elena. "I'm not Katherine i'm not a dream i'm real" Elena insisted, "no your not" Nadia said finally opening her eyes the look at her "once i put Katherine in the drivers seat Elena was gone for good". "I may not have my body but i'm still here, please just listen to me" Elena begged dropping to her knees, Nadia was her only hope, "okay mother i'll play along, what do you want Elena?" Nadia asked making air quotes around the name.

Elena quickly shuffled forward and grabbed Nadia to make sure the cynical vampire was listening "im still here" she said slowly, the vampire shrugged Elena's hands off of her "yes i can tell" she scoffed "no you don't understand i'm still here, alive in my head" Nadia rolled her eye's "oh please Katherine do you really expect me to believe that?, it goes completely against Traveller lore". Frustrated Elena felt the urge to kick the stubborn woman but instead she settled on screaming internally, the last thing she wanted was to get kick out of the dream again "well i bet the Travellers didn't posses many vampires". This seemed to interest the vampire, Nadia propped herself up on her elbows "true" she admitted "its harder to do traveller magic in a vampire body so its rare", hope sparked in Elena, Nadia seemed to at least be considering the possibility which is hell of a lot more than she was a few seconds ago. "The if you throw the whole doppelgänger deal into the mix that has to mess something up right?" Elena asked desperately, Nadia thought for a few minutes silently sitting amongst the flowers.

Suddenly Nadia jumped to her feet "All right Elena" she said air quotes around the name again "if you're really Elena then you'll need to prove it to me" Nadia said, "ok" said Elena and after a few seconds she had an idea "when Katherine was dieing and you were at the boarding house trying to save her, you remember?" Nadia nodded "well we talked before you left one of those days and you asked for her body when she died" Nadia nodded again her eye narrowing suspicious of what Elena would say next. "I said she may be a monster but she's your mother, you deserve a chance to say goodbye" looking back on her words Elena felt a pang of guilt but they just might be the key to her freedom.

Nadia was shocked completely frozen in her place "Katherine can't have overheard us she was human" she muttered stepping closer to Elena "it really is you", Elena practically jumped she was so happy, a massive grin spread across her face "YES" she shouted "now will you help me? i need to talk to Katherine somehow".

Nadia stared at Elena, the shock in her eye's replaced by anger and fear "i'm not proud of what i had to do to you Elena, but i have my mother back and i'm not giving that up, i'm sure you of all people can appreciate that".

Elena felt her body jerk backwards towards the cabin "NO NADIA YOU CAN'T!" she screamed pushing against the force pulling on her body, grasping at flowers to try an anchor herself, Nadia turned her back on Elena blocking out her anguish. "PLEASE NADIA TELL KATHERINE IM HERE SHE HAS TO KNOW" the force got stronger knocking Elena clean off her feet sending her flying toward the cabin door, she grabbed the door frame, she had to make her Listen "NADIA TELL HER I FORGIVE HER FOR WHAT SHE DID AT LEAST JUST SAY THAT PLEASE". Elena was quickly losing her grip, the wood of the frame began creaking under the stress "okay Elena" said Nadia "you stay in away and i'll give her the message". The wood split and Elena was pulled back into the darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

After Nadia's little hunt the pair had returned to the penthouse, as usual Nadia immediately collapsed on their sofa and fell right to sleep "you know you act more like a dog than a daughter sometimes" Katherine joked. Katherine tried to join Nadia in unconsciousness but after an hour of laying in bed in the darkness cause by her blinds she was unable to get even a minute of sleep. She tossed and turned but in the end it was no use she had too much on her mind, giving up on sleep Katherine got dressed and left the penthouse to explore the city she had called home briefly so many times before.

She wandered through the streets, it was surprising the difference sunlight made to the city, its was near unrecognisable from the streets she and Nadia stalked at night. The city was quiet, nobody would be out for at least a couple of hours, Katherine liked it this way, the usually crowded capital was calm peaceful. With all attractions closed and no shops to browse Katherine soon found herself walking towards a place she knew would have friendly company.

Katherine knocked on the wooden door, behind it she could hear the rooms occupant trip as she jumped to her feet to get the door, the smirk it caused was still present when the door was opened. "Katherine? hi" Emily stammered obviously surprised to see the vampire "what are you doing here? wont you burn?" Katherine pushed past the girl into the room "don't be silly i have my sun screen on" she joked.

"I need a distraction" Katherine stated, Emily checked the corridor before closing the door behind her "why what's wrong?" Emily asked sitting on the bed, it looked like she had been there awhile books, papers and empty coffee cups scattered around. "You look like you've been busy" Katherine said picking up one of the many psychology books, "never mind that" Emily said moving a pile of junk from the bed so Katherine could sit down "what's bothering you?". Katherine sat on the bed and tried to make herself comfortable "its just" Katherine tried to continue but was unsure how to start, Elena was the only person she'd ever opened up to trusting someone else wasn't easy "start from the beginning" Emily said. Katherine nodded "okay well there was this girl, her name was Elena, we were complicated" she looked over to Emily, if she was going to talk about this Emily had better be listening "tell me about her" Emily asked listening intently. "She was just interesting at first but i quickly found i couldn't stay away, she had an effect on me, i've lived for hundreds of year and done unspeakable things without a single regret but when i was with her i felt guilty" Katherine lowered her gaze she could feel emotions bubbling inside her "and you didn't like that?" Emily asked. "No i felt as if I'd let her down, like i should be better like i didn't deserve" Katherine explained "she was this light which revealed to myself how much of a monster i had become" She felt the bubbling grow and her eye's began to water "but she never blamed me for what i did said she didn't hate me even when i hurt her".

"She was radiant, an angel in my eye's" Katherine said holding back tears "we used to talk like this" Katherine gestured between them "i would confess my sins and it never seemed to lessen her opinion of me it had the opposite effect" Emily nodded, she seemed to be following so far. "When we first met she hated me, she had every reason to but for some reason i couldn't let that happen, i went back to her the same night and i kept going back hatred turned to friendship" the bubbling in the stomach changed becoming a boil, pain and overwhelming emotion mixing together. "What happened?" Emily asked handing Katherine tissue "we were happy and it was ruined, her torch was forcibly extinguished but mine continued to burn" Katherine said explaining the best she could "however bad i felt in the beginning seemed to only multiply, her absence was painful and i returned to my old ways which soon caught up to me".

"I was dieing no way out of it, literally falling apart" shock spread across Emily's face "i didn't think you could die", Katherine sniffed back tears "we can, and when i was she was there, even though she hated me, even though she could only remember the bad times and i was just this repulsive monster, she was there she sat at my death bed and i saw a sliver of my Elena it brought me hope" Emily smiled and tried to talk but Katherine wasn't finished "that hope was poisonous, i saw what i had lost and in a moment of selfishness i grabbed a lifeboat if there was a chance i could have Elena i would take it but the price was to high". Katherine looked down at her hands, Elena's hands "she died in my place, i lived and in a small way we are together again" her hand clenched into fists, Emily shuffled over to Katherine and wrapped her arms around the tearful vampiress. "What am i going to do?" Katherine asked "she and Nadia were my only reason i had to come back but i can't live like this if it wasn't that id be killing the last shred of her existence I'd kill myself". Emily gasped and hugged her tighter "you can't what about Nadia?" she said "she's been better than fine without me for centuries but you're right i could never do that to her it's just how i feel" Katherine sobbed. Emily let go of the vampire and took hold of her face forcing her to focus on the human "you've got to make peace with this" she said "do you think Elena would want you to waste the life she gave you on her memory, NO". Katherine wiped the tears from her eyes and reached into her pocket, she pulled out the picture of Elena she treasured "she deserved her life more, my angel should live not her monster".

Emily held out her hand "can i see?" she asked, Katherine was hesitant but eventually she placed the picture in Emily hand "be careful" she told her, Emily looked at the picture her confusion obvious "she was my doppelgänger" Katherine explained "identical to me in almost every way". "She's beautiful" Emily said handing back the picture, Katherine nodded "she was perfect" she said, Katherine placed a small kiss on the picture before returning it to her pocket "how can i make peace with this?" she asked. Emily shrugged "I'm way out of my depth but personally i think you need to forgive yourself, let go of the burden you're dragging" Katherine got to her feet and walked towards the door "you're going?" Emily asked Katherine nodded and opened the door exiting into the corridor. "Katherine waited" Emily shouted calling after her, Katherine turned to face her "from what you told me i don't think Elena would judge you for this" Katherine sniffed back another tear and hurried away using her vampire speed to leave the building as fast as she could.

She could return to the penthouse like this, Katherine quickly opened the bathroom door and walked up to the mirror to correct her appearance, before she could get started there was a loud knocking at the bathroom door and a male voice shouted out "hurry up in there Nicky class starts in five". Anger replaced despair she returned to the door but just as she was going to kick it open and kill whoever had called he that name again she hear another voice coming from the end stall "calm down it doesn't start till 1130". The voice was eerily familiar, it sounded like her voice, like Elena's voice, Katherine walked down to the stall the voice had called from and stopped outside. A flush and the click of the lock told her the girl would emerge "time to meet Nicky" Katherine thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Once the doorway slammed shut behind her Elena was thrusted back into the darkness, "i hope you tell her Nadia i know she'll need to hear it" Elena thought, the darkness began to fade revealing a memory.

When the darkness faded away the first thing Elena saw was her own face nervously looking at them "we're not exactly besties" she could hear Katherine say, "this is the same memory as before" thought Elena as she listened intently to what her past self would say next. Past Elenas nervous eye fell to the floor briefly before returning to Katherines with more determination "Well i can be at home right now everythings a little to complicated so i was kind of hoping i could stay with you" Elena could feel a smile tugging at Katherines lips but the woman was still dubious "you didn't answer my question, why me?".

"I don't really know for some reason it just felt wrong not to" Past Elena admitted, Elena could remember feeling like that a couple of times in the past, when she was cornered by Travelers the hunters at the church and when Silas attacked. Each time she had just had this longing for the Vampiress to be appear as if she would fix everything, she had alway ignored it and dismissed it as a heat of the moment kind if thing but now she wasn't so sure. "Okay then, come with me" Katherine ordered, turning her back on Past Elena she walked towards one of the corridors and tried not to look back a steal another glance at the girl. She lead Past Elena to a room at the end of the hall and opened the door gesturing her inside, once Past Elena was in Katherine closed the door behind them plunging them into darkness, although Elena could see anything she could feel Katherines hand reach out and flick a switch. Light filled the room almost blinding them both, Katherine tried to keep her composure and not give away the burning feeling in her eyes, "this is my bedroom, you can sleep in here" Katherine explained as she grabbed a blanket and a pillow from the bed "i'm taking the sofa".

Past Elena grabbed Katherine's arm stopping her in her place, the sudden contact felt electric, Past Elena seemed to feel it too she stood there speechless her thoughts lost "no" she said as her head unmuddled itself "no theres no need for that it's a pretty big bed im okay sharing if you are". "It's kind of a under exaggeration" Elena thought, Katherine's bed look as if it was made for a full sized elephant you could probably get five people on it easily, Katherine thought for a minute her stomach was doing backflips as she considered the closeness they would be sharing. "Okay"" Katherine said throwing the pillow back into place, "but you'd better not snore or fidget all night or else or ill murder you", Elena smiled at the little threat "same goes with you".

Katherine then left Past Elena to make herself comfortable, the moment the door closed between them Katherine dashed into the bathroom, a quick look down confirmed Elenas suspicions that the vampire was shaking. Katherine look up at her reflection in the mirror "calm down Katherine" she said attempting to reassure herself "be calm, be cool and try to be sexy i can't blow this". Katherine quickly fixed her makeup and did what she could to make her hair even resemble impressive but the sound of Past Elenas door opening cut her preparation short. She quickly returned to her seat on the sofa and grabbed her book, she made a show of reading it and Elena saw that her eye's were glued to their corners waiting for Past Elena to come into her eyeline.

Elena could tell from the sound of her past self's light foot steps that she was trying to be stealthy but Katherines senses where sharp, "everything to your liking?" Katherine asked turning to face her guest. Past Elena jumped a little not expecting to be heard "yeah its great, i just wanted to ask you something", Katherine placed a bookmark in the copy of Dracula she was pretending to read "then please do" she said. Past Elena circled the sofa and took a seat next to Katherine, playing with her hands and biting her lip made it clear the girl was nervous about whatever confession she was about to give or inquisition she was about to launch.

"These things i've been remembering" Past Elena said quickly adding "about the Salvatores" Katherine dropped her book back onto the side table to make sure Past Elena had her full attention "is there any chance that their fake or that im mistaken?". "My drowning probably wasnt that healthy for my brain couldn't it just be figments of my imagination" Past Elena finished and looked over to her double, Katherine thought for a few moments "this is pretty common for vampires who hung around other vampires before they turned and its broken up a fair amount of friendships, whatever your remembering i guarantee its real".

Past Elena sat there in silence as she thought over what Katherine had said, eventually she looked back over happiness evidently plastering her face, "so what are you reading" she asked her sweet smile growing, Katherine pick the book back up and held the cover up to Past Elenas eyeline. She giggled and elena could feel a warm feeling grow inside Katherine, "i know but Abe was a good friend of mine, reading his work brings back happy memories", Past Elena shuffled closer to Katherine "would you read me some?". Elena could feel Katherines body come to life as her past self got closer the warm feels growing into a crackling fire "su..sure" Katherine stammered, she open to book back to her place and continued to read "no man knows till he has suffered from the night how sweet and how dear to his heart and eye the morning can be"

Nadia awoke with one haunting thought in her head, she couldn't hear anything in the penthouse she quickly ran from room to room checking for Katherine but she found none, "Where the hell did she go?" She thought forgetting for a moment the urgency of the situation. Nadia closed her eyes and breathed in deeply "come on Nadia" she said to herself "you tracked her for years this should be easy" breathing in again a small hint of Katherines scent caught her attention. Nadia speed out of the rom and down the stair, she had to find KAtherine and quickly.


	14. Chapter 14

The door opened and for a few moments Katherine's heart stopped, it was like staring into a mirror, like Elena was back. She had the same look of shock and confusion Elena had the first time they had met. "What the hell?" she said looking Katherine up and down "who the fuck are you?" Nicky's face screwed in a look of insult and anger, Katherine snorted despite the strong accent this girl was Elena and hearing Elena swear was somthing Katherine never thought she'd hear. "How crude" Katherine said before locking her eyes with Nicky's and drawing her into compulsion "stay still, stay quiet" she ordered before breaking eye contact and strided over to the door. Quickly pulling it open showed a surprised looking man on the overside "finally" he said "you took your time, lets go or we'll be late", Katherine tried to remember how the girl voice sound but in the end decided to just use her own voice this man had no suspicions that she wasn't who he thought she was. "Go on without me i'm going to be awhile" Katherine said and tried the shut the door but he jammed his foot in the gap "what?" she spat trying to put as much venom in the word as possible, "are you getting changed in there?" pointing at Katherines clothes. The man threw his arms in the air and walked off "i swear if you made me late for a make over ill kill you" Katherine chuckled at the idle threat and closed the door before returning to a frozen Nicky. "Right heres whats going to happen" she stated locking eye's with Nicky again "you're going to follow me, you're not going to say a word understand?" Nicky nodded slowly still under Katherines control.

Breaking eye contact Katherine walked out of the toilet and headed back to Emily's dorm room, Knocking on the door there was a loud thump as Emily again fell of the bed before the door swung open and flustered Emily stepped out. "Oh hi Katherine" she said brushing hair out of her eyes "wasn't expecting you back so.." her words died on her lip when she caught sight of Nicky stuck to Katherines side "did i just hit my head harder than i thought or is there two of you?" she asked rubbing her temple. Katherine pushed past Emily with Nicky in tow "sit" she ordered, obediently Nicky dropped onto the edge of Emily's bed, "this that Elena?" Emily asked confusedly "NO" snapped Katherine "this is Nicky she's a student here and my newly discovered doppelganger" she said. Emily adjusted her glasses and took a closer look at the girl "this is so weird" she said, she reached out a hand as if to touch her but the anger in Nickys silent eyes made her think better of it "she's very quiet". Katherine nodded "she'd under my compulsion she can't say anything", Emily nodded and folded her arms unsure of what to do with herself "what are you going to do with her?" she asked.

Katherine shrugged and let go of a sigh "i don't know" she admitted "i kind of just acted" she stepped closer to Nicky and once again pulled her into a compulsion "you can talk but if you shout i'll rip out your throat". Nicky blinked as her mind processed Katherines orders "Fucking hell" she exclaimed rubbing her eyes "what did you just do to me?", Emily sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her "it's okay we're not going to hurt you" she said. Nicky quickly shrugged Emily off "oh really you're really fucking convincing, messing with my head and kidnapping me" she shook her head as if to try and shake off the compulsion sending brown flying around her. "What do you want with me?" she asked her anger giving way to fear "why do you have my face?", Katherine giggled "technically you have mine since i got it first" she smirked "i don't want anything with you" Nicky looked between Katherine and Emily confused "then why the fuck am i here?" she demanded.

The room fell silent Katherine couldn't answer the girl, when Nicky had stepped through that door she felt such a strong sense of hope and happiness she could loss that, a sudden thought came to her "my god what's Nadia going to say?" Emily shrugged "she'll be okay with it" she said her tone wasn't convincing. Nicky tried to get off the bed only to swear at her legs unwillingness to obey her, "damn it can i fucking leave?" she said wanting to shout but unable to, Katherine let out a large breath and put a hand on Nickys chin lifting it up to pull her into compulsion "you can go, you cant tell anyone about this, if i ask you again you will obey my orders now leave".

After Nicky left Katherine quickly followed returning to her penthouse with Emily in tow. "Wow" exclaimed Emily before she ran out onto the balcony to take in the view "this place is really all yours?" she asked. Katherine nodded "NADIA" she shouted "WAKE UP WE'VE GOT COMPANY" when she didn't get a reply Katherine stomped over to her daughters room and threw the door open "get up" she said but she stopped in her tracks when she saw the empty room.

* * *

><p>Following Katherine's scent led Nadia through a large chunk of the city until she eventually came to back to Emily's dorm, she pushed open the door and crashed into someone on the opposite side. The Vampire skill kept her on her feet but the other person was not so lucky and hit the floor with a loud thud "sorry" she apologised and held out a arm to help the person back to her feet "well look where your fucking going next time" the person said pulling herself to her feet. Nadia gasped when she saw the girls face "Katherine?" she asked the girl stared at her as if Nadia had just slapped her "no" she exclaimed rudely before shoving past her, the smell from the girl was definitely human "Elena?" Nadia thought and quickly followed the girl. This day just gets weirder and weirder<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Past Elena was getting closer and closer to Katherine with every sentence that she spoke, Elena couldn't see herself since Katherine's eyes were glued to the page she was reciting but every time her past self inched closer Elena could feel Katherines heart jump and a slight stammer which came into Katherines voice. Eventually Past Elena must have gotten to impatient so she closed the distance between them and cuddled up to Katherine resting her head on her shoulder, the sudden heat of Past Elenas body heat mixed with the warmth and excitement Katherine had been feeling since Past Elena had stepped through the door, she felt as if she was on fire and she loved it.

Her scent filled the air intoxicating Katherine, her only stammering grew worse "you okay?" Past Elena asked lifting her head from Katherines shoulder to look into Katherines eyes. "Yeah im fine" Katherine answered and gently pushed Past Elena head back onto her shoulder, in those few moments her shoulder had felt numb and cold, less alive without Past Elenas touch.

Katherine continued the rest of the chapter as well as she could and decided it was probably going to less mortifying if she just stopped her, "Shame" thought Elena as Katherine placed the book on the side table trying not to dislodge Past Elena at the same time. Elenas past self seemed to be in agreement "why'd you stop" she asked, "i like to draw out reading a book as much as possible" Katherine lied "besides it's getting late and you've had a long trip you should get some sleep". Past Elena groaned and detached herself from Katherine as she got to her feet "i guess, its your fault for living so far from Mystic Falls" Past Elena joked "come on then" Katherine frowned but got to her feet anyway and follow Past Elena into her bedroom. "Which side do you prefer?" Past Elena asked, Elena could feel Katherine begin to sweat as she stopped breathing for a moment "you forgot you were sharing didnt you" Elena thought giggling internally. "I don't mind" Katherine said, Past Elena nodded and bite her lip "you don't have anything i could sleep in do you kind of left Mystic Falls in a hurry", Katherine went over to a draw and pulled out a out a pair of shorts and a shirt "here you go".

Past Elena took the clothes and dropped them onto the bed, she reached down to the hem of her top a lifted i over her head, every function of Katherines body seemed to stop as Past Elena revealed herself, she was beautiful every inch of her seemed to be sculpted with the goal of overloading Katherines mind, her eyes darted over Past Elenas body unable to decide which part was more beautiful. The sight itself was one she saw every day in the mirror but the fact that it was Elena changed everything the parts of herself she was self conscious about, that she wanted to change were her were the parts of Elena she loved the most. She was perfect. Elena wasn't sure how to feel, she was feeling Katherine want, need, heat her body was going through an emotional blitzkrieg.

Past Elena left her chest bare as she pulled her jeans from her legs, Katherine could feel her fangs begin to protrude hidden behind her lips, just touching Elena made her feel on cloud nine but seeing her like this turned her fire into a furnace, Elena could feel Katherine's lust, want and hunger as well as Katherines restraint as her body willed Katherine to throw herself at the other girl. Just as Katherines resolve was beginning to slip and she inched closer to Past Elena, Past Elena pulled on the shirt and shorts Katherine had given her, Katherines body began to cool itself down but not to the same normal level it had been before, knowing she be in the same bed as Elena sent her heart into a spasm. "You okay?" Past Elena asked her voice sounded lower than usual more seductive. Katherine nodded not wanting to say anything, Elena could feel that Katherines fangs were still hidden behind her lips.

Katherine quickly dashed into the bathroom to get changed and do a final check to make sure she was happy with herself, Opening the door the bathroom illuminated the dark room, Elena could see the shape of her past self hidden under the covers. Katherine quietly stalked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in, the moment she was settled she heard a rustling in the covers as Past Elena moved closer to Katherine, Elena could feel a arm snake around Katherine as her past self cuddled up to the older vampire "Katherine?" Past Elena said her hushed voice loud in the quiet darkness "yeah?" she answer putting her own arms around the girl held her in a tight embrace "some of the stuff i've been remembering.." she said "they've been about you". "I know" Katherine said she felt the urge to apologize but stayed silent unsure of herself she hadn't expected this day to come so soon, "their real memories?" Past Elena asked holding Katherine slightly tighter hopeful for the answer she wanted. "Yes" Katherine admitted, Past Elena fell quiet Elena could feel Katherines heart drop and feelings of sadness begins to grow stronger the longer her past self was quiet. Past Elena let go of Katherine, the loss of feeling felt like a knife stabbing her, Past Elena moved further up to bed until her face was level with Katherines and leaned forward lightly pressing her lips to Katherines.

Katherine felt like she'd melted all the feeling of sadness and doubt let her, she kissed Past Elena back and pulled their bodies back together the feel of her lips on Past Elenas lips, her skin on Past Elenas skin was heaven. Past Elena broke the kiss and wrapped herself back around Katherines body who did the same tangling themselves in each other "Thank you" whispered Past Elena "for what you did being there for me and what you did to get me through it, i know how it must have hurt you, ill never be the cause of your pain again i promise" she held Katherine tighter and they fell asleep safe in each others arms .

As Katherine drifted off into a happy dream, Elena drifted back into the darkness "i need to get back to her" she thought.


	16. Chapter 16

Leaving the dorm Katherine journeyed into the city needing to be alone with her thoughts, Elena had been on her mind since she had left Mystic Falls, every look in the mirror was a reminder but actually seeing another doppelganger was like a blow to the stomach. It couldn't just be a coincidence, she must have met Nicky for a reason. She continued down the road until she ended up on a familiar bridge, walk up to the railing she took a moment to admire it, the chain link fencing was covered with padlocks. Each lock left by a pair of lovers as a sign of their unbreakable love as they chucked the keys into the river below ensuring the lock would stay as part of the bridge long after couple were dead. Katherine had been here a number of times a watched as the locks grew in number over time, so many lovers young and old each of them having something she could never possess. A love worth proclaiming and the warmth of the other half of their soul. Katherine stared into the waters below a caught sight of her reflection "i wish you were more than a reflection Elena" she whispered, the bridge was busy and other people had no right to her private thoughts. "I wish i could hold you again, i'd never let go they'd need armies just to move me an inch away from your side" Katherine said a tear dared to show itself and trailed down her cheek dropping off joining the steady stream below. Katherine stared at her reflection "i wish i'd never take your body i had no.." a thought made itself known and then began to shoot through her mind making itself known, "your body" she thought "it dosent have to be your body" Katherine spun around on her heels and dashed back down the road with as much speed as she could muster.

Katherine retreated to her penthouse and dove into the books she had brought with her, she remembered a passage for one of her family old books from when she was trying to avoid death. After what felt like hours she pulled an ancient tome from one of their many bags and pulled open the dusty pages, it took a fair bit of searching but she was determined and quickly found the right page simply titled "Passengers". She paused and thought for a moment, "is this what Elena would want?" she asked herself staring at the page "she would never ask anyone to die for her" now that she allowed herself to think about this the more holes she found "what if she isn't there? what if she's dead and leaving would just kill Elena's body the last part of her i have left". Katherine picked up the book and took it into her bedroom "the answers are in here ive just got to find them". She jumped onto the bed and opened the book and immediately began to study the tome searching for something to confirm her feeling of hope.

* * *

><p>After diving into some of the funds Damon had hidden over the year the groups was split off into two groups Stefan, Caroline went to Paris, Damon and Bonnie went to Bulgaria and of course after a lot of argument Jeremy was left at Mystic Falls incase Elena showed up. Stefan and Caroline left the airport and headed toward the taxi line "i don't think we'll be able to fit all of these in one taxi" Stefan said gesturing to the bags Caroline was dragging towards the now nervous looking taxi driver Stefan had picked. "Dont be silly of course they'll fit" she said handing the luggage to the driver, Stefan shook his head and chuckled as he left Caroline to deal with the driver, one by one he interrogated the other taxis drivers showing them a picture of Elena try and find a lead. Most of the drivers didn't speak english or just shook their heads, but one instantly recognised the photo "oh yeah i know that bitch treating me like a damn mule gave me twice as many bags as your friend over there" he said gesturing to Caroline. "So you know where she was taken" Stefan asked hopefully showing him the picture again, the man nodded "yeah it was one of those big fancy hotels on the riverfront" Stefan quickly ran over to Caroline "we've got a lead come on" he said grabbing her arm and yanking her toward the driver "but we just squeezed the bags in" she complained but Stefan ignored her shoving her into the taxi.<p>

The taxi took them to a oldest and expensive looking hotel, the moment they stopped a doorman came to up to the vehicle and pulled open the door "welcome" he said greeting them "the reception is just through those doors". They thanked the man and Caroling went to the boot if the cab, Stefan got out the picture of Elena he was using and showed it to the doorman. "Have you seen this girl?" he asked, the doorman stared hard at the photo and shook his head before grabbing Carolines bags and carried them them inside, "are we really staying here Stefan?" Caroline asked when he nodded she gave a squeal of excitement and rushed after the doorman eager to check in and see their room.

* * *

><p>Katherine threw the book across the room "NOTHING" she screamed "theres nothing useful" she walked over to book gave it a kick "come on think Katherine think" almost tearing her hair out in frustration. Suddenly an idea came to her "Nadia" she thought "she spent years with Travelers she's got to know something" Katherine grabbed her jacket and ran to the lift, once the doors opened she struck the ground floor button and waited as she descended the floors.<p>

* * *

><p>Whilst Stefan badgered every employee in sight practically thrusting Elenas picture in there faces, Caroline compelled them a room and dumped her luggage on a couple of unfortunate bellhops. "Third floor room 309 Stefan" she called out as she dragged the bellhops over to the lift, "sure whatever" he shouted back dismissing her as he began interrogating the receptionist. Caroline sighed and pulled off her sunglasses "guess I'll meet you up there" she muttered as the doors opened, without looking she stepped into the lift and crashed into a woman rushing out.<p>

Caroline was knocked to the floor and the woman carried on not even looking back to check on her "bitch" Caroline cursed under her breath as she watched to brunette rush out of the lobby. The bellhops helped her to her feet and they entered the lift, the doors closed and the lift began to rise, about half way to her floor Caroline noticed something. The lift was full of a scent, one she recognised "Elena".


	17. Chapter 17

The Darkness around Elena quickly faded back to the Katherines bedroom, the room was tinted by the sun streaming through the curtains Elena felt Katherines muscles as she stretched and reached out to put an arms around Past Elena.

Elena could feel a smile spread across Katherines face and she had to admit she was happy for the first time since she was trapped Elena was happy, her mind was filled with thoughts of her and Katherine happily laying in bed together ignoring the world as the day went by without them as they became lost in each other in this room.

But her hand landed on an empty pillow, Katherine lifted her head and saw an empty bed, Elena felt Katherines heart sink Elenas smell still lingered on the sheets and Katherine inhaled deeply drawing in the scent. A noise from the kitchen drew her attention and happiness returned to Katherine, she jumped off the bed and quietly stalked over to the source of the noise, as she rounded the corner Katherine eye quickly found Past Elena. Her back to Katherine as she bent over to look through the cupboards, after taking a moment to admire the view she snuck up behind Past Elena "what are you doing?" Past Elena asked as she straightened up and turn to face Katherine.

"Right you're a vampire now i'll have to try harder to sneak up on you" she smirked, Past Elena giggled and Katherines heart fluttered the sound was like vocal honey, "hungry?" Katherine asked. Elena nodded "you haven't got anything in you kitchen" she said pouting, reluctantly Katherine stepped away from Past Elena and walked over to the fridge, she opened the freezer section revealing rows of blood bags. "I've got A, B and O both positive and negative take your pick" Katherine said gesturing to each row, Past Elena had a mixed expression both disappointment and a little hunger "from a moment i thought breakfast would include bacon and eggs" Katherine chuckled and reached for a random bag "here O negative can't go wrong".

Katherine emptied the bag into two large mugs before placing both into the microwave to warm up "we'll get something proper after this" Katherine promised, the machine pinged and Katherine handed one mug to Past Elena. They drank in silence only the faint ticking of a clock could be heard until a loud buzzing came from the other room, "oh god" Past Elena muttered putting her mug on the counter before hurrying off to the source, Katherine finished her drink and placed their mugs in the sink. Past Elena soon reappeared phone in hand "tweedle dum or tweedle dee?" Katherine asked crossing her arms, Past Elena grinned and flicked through her phone "neither its Caroline, she doesn't think its a good idea me being alone so soon". Katherine frowned "but you're not" she said "you have me" Elena could feel a small twinge of embarrassment Katherine obviously didn't mean for that to sound as needy as it did, Past Elena grinned and walked over to her "yes but if i told them that they would freak and come here to try and take me home" she explained stepping close to Katherine and took Katherines hands in her own "and i prefer things like this".

Katherine squeezed Past Elenas hand "so do i" she said "now i believe i promised you an actual meal" Katherine made to move but Past Elena stood in her way, she let go of Katherines hand and looped her hands around Katherines neck pulling them closer together. "Im not really hungry anymore" Past Elena said but as Katherine stared into her chocolate eyes they betrayed her revealing a different kind of hunger and Elena could feel a similar hungry building in Katherine. As Katherine breathing turned heavy her eyes darted between Past Elena's eyes and lips her eyes locked on a small drop of blood that remained on the side of Past Elenas lips. As she stared at the drop Past Elena smile pushed the drop causing it to trail down off her lips and headed for the floor, as the droplet fell the urge to catch it was too much her hunger for blood and her hunger for Elena merged and overwhelmed her hesitancy and caution.

Katherine darted closer and caught the drop as it fell from Past Elenas chin, the sweet taste of blood mixed with the taste of Elena, Elena could feel dark veins form around Katherines eyes and her fang slide out from her gums. Katherines hands found Past Elenas hips and pressed them against her own, She leaned closer until their lips were merely centimeters apart Katherine eyes quickly glanced at Elenas whose were already closed in anticipation. Elena could feel Katherines lips tingle and her past selves heart beating fiercely against Katherines chest. Katherine finally kissed Past Elena, it started off as a light single kiss, but Elena pulled Katherine back and tangled her hands in Katherines curls as kiss after kiss was intensified until they could not longer bear to separate even to breathe. Just as Past Elenas hand explored Katherine hair Katherines own hand moved from Past Elenas hips and began to roam the girls body.

Katherine was lost in the kiss but a small feeling nagged at her, somehow she managed to find the willpower to separate herself from Past Elena "Elena you're new everythings on overdrive" Katherine said her breathing still heavy "this isn't what you really want its just over loaded emotions". Katherine tried to separate them but Past Elena held tight "if this is my emotions on overdrive then their emotions that were already there" Past Elena began to place small kisses trailing down Katherines neck "an emotion strong enough to drag me across the country searching for you".

Past Elenas trail stopped at the nap of Katherines neck and began to nuzzle closer "i remember how i used to feel, when you turned up in the middle of the night like the sweetest dream i could have and how i felt when you held me all night as i sobbed and greaved". "Even when i couldnt remember i would dream of you get lost in my own mind thinking about you" Past Elena raised her head to look Katherine dead in the eyes, Katherine was speechless and waited for the girl to continue "if my emotions are on overdrive then those emotions are infatuation maybe even a bit of obsession but most of all love". Past Elena lent forward and planted a kiss on Katherines lips, one which stole all feeling from them, "I am in love with you Katherine".


	18. Chapter 18

Nadia followed the girl at a distance, staying within ear shot learning as much and she could whistle she decided how to process this new information. In Nadias experience with the exception of her mother doppelgangers brought nothing but trouble. But from the outside this girl didn't seem that threatening, sure she was a little crude and overly aggressive but all in all a harmless student. After their collision the girl stormed off towards a nearby building and disappeared into one of the lecture halls and Nadia quickly followed, once inside the girl gave a quick apology to the professor and hurried to a free seat near the front while Nadia sulked off to the back and suck low in her seat trying to stay unseen. Once settled Nadia focused on the girl tuning out the rest of the room, "gez Nicky you got changed again?" The man next the the girl asked in hushed tones "I have not clue what the fuck you're talking about Jimmy" she snapped back.

As the lecture continued it became obvious Nicky was not really interested in the subject and spent the lecture on her phone or annoying her friend, and when the lesson finished you wouldn't need vampire hearing to hear her sigh of relief. Nadia continued to follow the pair as they made their way to the cafeteria, "you're acting really spazzy Nick" Jimmy said as they pulled back the chairs of their table "is this because of what happened to Duncan?". Nicky went quiet "i don't want to talk about it Jimmy" she insisted, this obviously didn't dissuade Jimmy he lent forward and continued "i know you didn't like him that much but you knew him for years its got to hurt". Nicky shrugged "im fine he was an idiot and now he's a dead idiot" she said and attempted to change to subject " do remember what i was doing earlier?" she asked "i have this massive blur between our first and second class". "I don't know looks like you decided to get changed" he gave up and left the table heading over to the lunch line, Nicky folded her arms and slouched back in her chair a thoughtful look spreading across her face. Nadia moved closer to the isolated girl taking a seat in front her when Nicky looked up at her Nadia locked eyes and pulled her into a compulsion "be friendly and answer my questions" Nadia ordered. "Who are you?" Nadia asked "Nicola Grannis" Nicky answered her eyes dead as Nadia poked her way through her mind "why are you in Paris?" Nadia asked she see out of the corner of her eye the lunch line getting shorter Nickys friend would be back quicker than Nadia had expected "i'm studying forensic science". Nadia nodded she had one last question "have you ever seen anyone who looks exactly like you?" Nicky nodded "this morning she and her friend kidnapped me for about half hour then made me forget". Nadia quickly wiped Nickys mind and left the table just as Jimmy returned "who was that?" he asked placing the food on the table before he retook his seat.

Nadia watched the pair through lunch, she didn't like Nicky her being around especially so close to their new home would only bring trouble and all it would take is one photo online of in a paper and they would have people knocking down their door. Klaus, the Salvatores and a hundred other people would be hot on their trail and you can only fake your death so many times.

* * *

><p>The moment the elevator doors opened Caroline shot out and headed for the stairs, she ran down stairs as fast as she could a burst through the double doors at the bottom "STEFAN" she shouted, she scanned the room and quickly found him. She ran over to him and grabbed ahold of him by the shoulders "did you see her?" she asked slightly out of breath, Stefan shook his head "no and nobody knows anything i think they've been compelled" Caroline vigorously shook her head "no.. just now.. did you see her?" she panted. Once she had caught her breath they ran out of the lobby following Elenas scent "how long has it been?" Stefan asked Caroline shrugged "i don't know about five maybe six minutes" they chased her scent down the street but they noticed it seemed to split off in different directions.<p>

"You go that way" Stefan said pointing down one of the trails "i'll take this one if we dont find her we meet back at the hotel" before Caroline could respond Stefan was gone running as fast as he could. Following Elena scent took Caroline miles away from the hotel, each place the scent grow stronger just confused her more and more, there were a couple of clubs and a gym not exactly kidnappee hot spots. Eventually the trail lead to a college campus "my god did she get kidnapped or just study abroad and forget to tell us" she joked as she walked around the grounds, Elenas scent lead her to a few buildings but just as she was about to enter the first she heard something, the fast footsteps of a vampire. Quicky spinning around she saw a fast blur come to a halt revealing Nadia, anger bubbled inside of Caroline and she dashed forward pouncing on an unsuspecting Nadia "what the hell?" exclaimed Nadia as she fell to the ground.

Caroline punched wildly jabbing Nadia in the stomach, Nadia kicked her off and jumped to her feet "Caroline? how the hell did you find us?" she asked as she tensed preparing herself for Carolines next assault. "who cares how, give us back Elena" Caroline said she tried to land another punch but ow Nadia was expecting it and easily slapped away her fist "make me" Nadia taunted before she speed out of sight heading back in the direction of the hotel. Caroline gave an angry grunt and gave chase, this woman had taken away her best friend as she wasn't going to get away with it.


	19. Chapter 19

Katherine pushed open the lobby doors and pulled out her phone, she selected Nadia's number and waited as it rang.

Katherine where are you?

That's funny i was about to ask you the same thing, i just left the hotel

I'm at Emilys campus how quickly can you get here?

I don't know 10 minutes max, why are you there anyway? making a new friend?

NO i was looking for you, just get here quickly we need to talk

Everything OK?

Yeah just get here quickly, I'll meet you at Emily's dorm

with that Nadia hung up, Katherine didn't like the sound of this, the fact that Nadia was so close to Nicky just made her even more nervous. She ran over to a nearby taxi and jumped inside, she compelled the driver and slumped back in her seat "if you run a red light it wouldn't be the end of the world".

Just as the taxi pulled up outside the campus main entrance two blurs speed past the car and off towards the city "what the hell?" Katherine exclaimed, she jumped out of her car and tried to ring Nadia again but there was no answer. "That was another vampire" Katherine thought "who found us?" she was tempted to run after them but they were long gone by now and she had someone else to check on first. She ran over to Emily's room, the door was locked so Katherine grabbed the handle and ripped it through the wood pulled the lock out with it, she stepped into the room. Luckily the only person in the room was its owner who was hunched over a laptop with earphones jammed in her ears completely oblivious to Katherines presence, when she tapped Emily on the shoulder she nearly jumped out of her skin. "Jesus Katherine you scare the crap out of.. what the hell happened to my door?" she asked staring at the hole where the handle used to be "never mind that what's going on? i just saw someone chase Nadia off" Emilys face showed her confusion "I haven't seen Nadia ive pretty much been here all day working, why what's going on?".

* * *

><p>Nadia ran but made sure to keep her speed down, she could easily outrun Caroline if she wanted to but if she did that then Caroline might go back and try to find out what she was doing there and then she might be able to figure out Nadias plan. Nadia lead Caroline to one of the underground entrances and stopped making sure Caroline was close enough to she her go inside. Caroline stopped as well "you giving up already?" she asked Nadia smirked at the lame taunt before disappearing down the steps and into the Metro, she made her way through the station and headed towards one of the trains waiting at the platform. But before she could get on the train its door closed and it began to move, Nadia cursed and looked back, Caroline was struggling through a mob of people heading for the surface she wasn't looking at Nadia. Nadia jumped onto the tracks and ran into the dark tunnel, she pressed herself against the wall and shrunk down hiding herself in the shadows, she watched as Caroline ran up to the platform edge and swore loudly. Nadia grinned to herself as the visibly annoyed Caroline pulled out her phone.<p>

Stefan i found Nadia but she got away

Shit, did she have Elena?

No she was alone at a college campus

College? what the hell is she playing at?

i dont know i think we should check out the hotel again i'm heading back there now

Caroline hung up the phone and left the station, once she was sure Caroline was gone Nadia emerged from the shadows and climbed back onto the platform, "that was easy" she said to herself before joining the crowd heading for the stairs. Nadia hailed a taxi and headed back to the college hoping that Katherine would stick around.

* * *

><p>"There are more of you? here in Paris?" Emily asked astonished Katherine nodded "there's vampires in every city but if these one are who i think they are then we are in big trouble" Emily next question was cut off by the ringing of Katherines phone.<p>

Nadia what's going on?

Its the Salvators they tracked us down I've lost them for now but i heard the, say they know where we're staying. im on my way back now i have a plan to lose them once and for all just be ready to go

Nadia hung up. "what did she say?" Emily asked Katherine sighed "she said its time to move on" she collapsed onto Emilys bed "i hoped my days of running were behind me but she's right if those idiots can find us then Klaus could be here in a matter of days" they sat in silence as Katherine let her mind wander. Suddenly she sat upright "if I'm leaving i don't want to lose Nicky she the answer to getting Elena back" she jumped to her feet and grabbed Emilys arm "come on we've got to find her".

They split up and began their search, "this campus is massive this'll take forever" Katherine groaned, loud voices drew her attention to a group huddled around a nearby table Katherine strode over and locked eyes with each pulling them all into her compulsion "find Nicky and bring her to me" she ordered. The group jumped to their feet and spread out in different directions "that should speed things up" Katherine smirked, and she was right within half an hour two of the group appeared dragging Nicky kicking and screaming other to Katherine dropping her at Katherines feet. "Hello beautiful" Katherine said, she dismissed the group and locked eyes with Nicky pulling once again into her compulsion "follow me and don't say a word" she ordered.

With Nicky in tow Katherine headed back to Emily's dorm room, she quickly texted her friend telling her to stop looking and turned back to her captive "I'm really sorry about this Nicky but you see i have lost something, a part of myself, and i need it back" she explained. She stepped over to the girl and brushed a stray hair behind her ear "and I'm going to have to take something from you to do it so i apologize for what I'm about to do" Katherine raised her wrist to her mouth a bit into her own flesh, blood immediately began to spill from the wound. Katherine pressed her wrist to Nickys lips "drink" she ordered, Nicky obeyed and gulped down the blood spilling a little onto the floor "good" said Katherine as she pulled back her arm allowing the wound to heal.


End file.
